Complicated
by Chameleon Amor
Summary: Nothing can get complicated when its just sex right?
1. Chapter 1

I have no family... well I technically do... but it doesn't feel like it. Dad's in the army. I don't even know where he is anymore. I lost track a year ago. He never comes home anymore, something to do with "serving and respecting our country". I think he just doesn't want to come home.

Mom works 12 hour shifts. She's a nurse at a fancy private hospital. She works all day and gets called out at night for emergencies so I never see her either.

I'm an only child. I've never had anyone here for me... I guess that's why I am the way I am.

I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm 19. I'm very mature for my age, considering I had to raise myself. I've never had many friends, just acquaintances. I guess I'm just not lucky like that. But one thing I'm good at? Boys

I was 16 when I first did it. His name was Jason and he had the finest body in my year level. I thought I was special because he had been trying to get with me for months... turned out it was a joke. The whole school had been in on it and they all waited for me to finally give in to him.

The day after what I thought was the best night of my life I was announced a slut. Now I realize that I shouldn't have cared, but as soon as it got around I felt like my only choice was to live up to my reputation. I didn't want them to see how hurt I was. And that's how I became this.

I'm with a different guy almost every night and I've never had a boyfriend. Go figure. I've been with so many guys I've lost count and I just can't help myself.

I want it too easily. I can't resist it. I don't know why.

Maybe it's because I want to feel close to someone, but no matter how hard I try I need to be with someone. No matter how much it hurts them.

* * *

I first noticed him in the dark corner of the club. I could faintly see his bright blue eyes sparkling under the fluorescent light. He was tall with sandy blonde hair. My favorite. He was well built; I could see the definition on his biceps. I could also see his smooth abs through his tight black, v-neck tee.

I made my move across the dance floor, skillfully traveling through the gyrating bodies around me. Guys tried to get my attention but I had found my target, and now he'd found me.

"Hey" I said in the most seductive voice I could muster.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi"

"Troy." He stretched out his hand. I grabbed it, but instead of shaking it, I pulled him closer and grabbed him by his neck.

"Gabriella" I whispered

"Let me get you a drink, beautiful."

Easy. As. Pie

4 drinks and 20 minutes of dancing later we were driving home to his place. He said he only lived a couple of minutes away but I couldn't keep my hands off him.

As he drove I slowly began to undo his jeans. He looked over at me with desire. I knew what he wanted, but he would have to wait for that. I slid my hand up his shirt, finally feeling those hard abs. His breath hitched, I had him. I began to make my fingers walk down towards his underwear but before I they reached their destination he stopped the car. I looked up and realized we were here.

He quickly buckled up his jeans and jumped out of the car, fumbling with his keys as he struggled to open the door. I waited patiently as he fixed up his room. It was a nice house. I noticed a family portrait on a side table. I walked over and took a closer look. Troy was there, with his parents and three younger brothers. I felt someone behind me and stood up. Before I had a chance to turn around he had pushed me against the wall.

His lips trailed down my neck towards the clasp of my bra. Somehow he managed to undo it with his teeth. He made his way back up to my earlobe and gently bit down. I sighed and turned to face him. His hands travelled up my arms, sliding the straps of my dress off my shoulders. I went back to his jeans, unbuckling them and sliding them down. He pushed up against me and I felt how much he wanted me. He stepped out of his jeans and ripped his top off. I stared at his amazing body. So defined and tanned. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Slowly he walked to his room and laid me down on the bed.

He ground himself on top of me and I arched my back. I needed him. Soon. He gently licked down my throat towards my breasts. When he reached them he took me in his mouth, gently sucking on my tender nipple. I groaned softly and I felt him smile. He moved on to the other and gently bit down. I gasped at the feeling and he slowly flicked his tongue across, making me wet with desire.

I ground against him, letting him know I wanted him. He chuckled and moved down to my stomach, leaving love bites all the way down. He stopped at the edge of my thong. He bit the edge and pulled them off with his teeth. I arched again, not being able to help it. He returned and gently kissed down me. Slipping his tongue in every once in a while. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pressing him to me, wanting him to go deeper. In one split second he thrust his tongue into me and I cried out in agony. I wanted him inside me now.

I pulled his head up and ground against his pulsing erection. He understood and whipped off his boxers. I laid back down and he thrusted into me. Slowly at first. Teasing me. I met his thrust, pulling him in deeper. He filled me up perfectly and it felt amazing. Each thrust would send shivers down my spine. He licked and nibbled my breasts while he skillfully pounded into me. I could feel the heat rising and the shudder inside me as I came. It surrounded me and I collapsed underneath him. He smiled and let himself feel it.

I lay there next to him, wondering how after all these years, I had never felt the way he made me feel.

* * *

**I'm back, everybody :)! Please Review and tell me what you think or what you might want to see next.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning beside him. He was softly snoring, with his arm lying across my chest. His face was so peaceful and innocent. So young. For a while I fell in and out of sleep until I realized what I was doing. I was still in his bed. I had to get out.

I've never ever slept and woken with the same guy. It's just not what I do. I don't want to be attached to them, and I don't want emotion. I just want them for a couple of sweet hours. I slowly tried to shuffle my way out of the bed when his blue eyes flickered open.

Shit.

"Goodmorning beautiful". His voice was so sexy. I couldn't resist.

"Umm, yeah morning". Ugh I'm an idiot!

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, winking at me. Damn his perfect face.

"Okay I guess... you?"

"Perfect", and with that he jumped up and headed into the bathroom, giving me my chance to escape.

After walking 2 blocks I still had no idea where I was. The street names were unfamiliar and I didn't recognize any shops or houses. I considered calling my mom but there was no point. She wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

I reached a bus stop and decided it was my only choice. I didn't have enough money for a taxi but I did have my handy bus card on me. The bus arrived and I was on my way home.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his jaw line, his hair, his muscle, the way he kissed me. His passion kept me wanting more. But that couldn't happen. I won't let it. I won't allow myself to want him, and I definitely won't try to find him. Troy means nothing... and it's going to stay that way.

When I finally recognized where I was and hopped off the bus. There were only two blocks to my house and I felt like I needed to walk. The fresh air would help me think straight.

Forget about Troy, forget about Troy...

I continued to repeat it, over and over, telling my brain to stop.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal. I sat at home, made lunch and watched a few episodes of Friends. I swear it never gets old. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I have learnt some of my best flirting moves from the sexy six.

Especially Joey.

Even though the three hours I spent watching Friends slightly occupied my brain, I still couldn't stop thinking about him. I've decided that the only way to forget about him is to go out.

I headed out to a small bar near my house. It wasn't very popular but I had met a lot of guys there before. I got dressed, deciding on a coral blue, tight fitting dress that ended halfway down my thigh. I curled my light brown hair and applied a bit of mascara. I had good skin and found it easier to not bother with a lot of makeup.

I picked up my keys and walked outside to no car.

Shit, it's been stolen.

I immediately started panicking and raced to the phone. I called the police only to

be put on hold. I waited patiently for a couple seconds when I realized that my car had not been stole. I left it at the club last night when I left with Troy.

Completely embarrassed, I quickly hung up and decided to go back to the club.

How else was I going to get my car back?

* * *

I arrived at the club at around 10, thankful to find my car, safe and sound in the parking lot. Although I wasn't too happy about the $100 fine I copped. How was I supposed to know I would be going home with an amazing guy?

Strutting in, I quickly glanced around, praying Troy wasn't there... he wasn't. I walked up to the bar and ordered I felt like being a bit tipsy. I sat down and looked around. There were a few good looking guys. Cameron from last month... Bradley from last week... Shaun from 2 nights ago. But I ignored them. I needed someone new.

A couple minutes later I felt someone sit next to me. I glanced over to find a brown haired, green eyed hottie staring back at me. I smiled and he grinned back, flashing perfect teeth. I'd already found my new guy. This time we went back to mine. I didn't want to risk another fine. I only lived a few minutes away, so the ride home wasn't awkward. We listened to the radio and Josh, who's name I now knew enjoyed trailing his fingers up and down my thigh, which I did not mind one bit.

I don't usually bring guys back to my house because there is a chance they won't leave in the morning, but Josh is safe. He isn't the type to stick around and that's just what I wanted.

Before we could get to my bedroom he was already all over me. We didn't make it to my bed, deciding the couch was good enough.

He picked me up, gripping my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly lowered us both onto the couch, leaving me straddling him as he sat straight. I began to grind my hips against him as he kissed up and down my neck. I trailed my tongue along his jaw line, slowly making my way to his ear which I bit down on playfully. It did the job and I felt him reach up under my dress. My underwear was off in two seconds and he began rubbing me. Slowly, teasing me, then faster. I moaned into his mouth, wanting more. He slipped a finger inside of me and began making circular motions. I ground against him, wanting him, wanting to go deeper. He slid in another finger, making my need for him worse. I flipped us over, laying down with Josh on top if me. I unbuckled his belt and he shook off his boxers.

In less than thirty seconds all I had left on me were my necklace and bracelet. He tugged at my breasts, playing with them, making me moan with pleasure.

He smirked. He was good, and he knew it. He then entered; he wasn't as big as Troy though...

Wait what I am doing! Why am I thinking about Troy when I'm with Josh the sex beast! This is ridiculous.

His thrusts were timed perfectly, matching the throbbing I felt within me. I met each of these thrusts, giving back what he was giving me. I could feel it building up and I screamed. Not because it was amazing, but because I wanted more of him... I wasn't done yet...

* * *

"You're telling me you don't want to go up to my room?" I was so confused. How could Josh not want me? Was there something wrong with me? Did I hurt him?

"Yeah... sorry Gabriella"

"Well why the he'll not! This is crazy! You're crazy!"

"I can't... you screamed..."

"Yeah... because it was amazing...I want more Josh. let me show you what you're missi-"

"Gabriella you screamed out for Troy. Who's Troy? Is he your boyfriend? Because if he is I need to leave right now. You're not pulling me into your shit"

I didn't scream out Troy's name. Did I? No I couldn't have. I don't even know him. I've only been with him once. He meant nothing.

"Come on Josh... Please. Just come up with me"

"No thanks. See ya around"

And he was gone. Just like that. Slamming the door behind him. What the hell is happening to me! This isn't me! This isn't supposed to happen. I need to get over him... quickly... I need to go out again... get his stupid name out of my system.

I need a good fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou for reading this story. Review!**

**Special thanks to wildcats2016 for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

The air inside was warmer, filled with a smell of something you couldn't explain. It was thick with desire in a over the loud music you could hear moaning from the rooms inside.

Making my way through the dance floor I walked over to the bar ordering myself some cold water with extra ice. Right now I needed something to cool me down.

As I waited I looked around my eyes meeting a pair of blue steel like eyes of someone across the bar staring at me.

Suddenly feeling self conscious I looked away and averted my gaze but I could feel his gaze on me. I licked my lips tapping my fingers on the bench as a glass was pushed towards me.

I looked up seeing the man disappear. Where did he go? Not that I care I thought picking up the glass.

The cold glass was like heaven amongst my heated hands and I held back a moan realizing how easily things affected you when you were aroused. I pushed my way through the crowd to a small spot but saw one of the rooms empty. Which was rare and walked towards it shutting the door behind me.

I made my way to the coach sitting down and leaning against the leather and closed my eyes lifting the glass to my lips and takin a sip. Enjoying the cold water go down inside me. I heard the door open and sat up.

"You didn't lock it" said a masculine voice followed by a click. As he took a step forward,his button up shirt moulding his strong physique , his blue eyes watched me for any objection as he came closer and all I could do was stare. His eyes raked over me and I gulped shifting in my seat feeling hot.

He came closer and kneeled on the ground taking the glass from me and placing it on the ground.

"I see we have a problem" he said.

"What pr-problem?" I asked cursing my voice not remaining strong.

He placed his hands on my knees spreading them gently apart and positioning himself in-between. I bit my lower lip as he ran a finer up my thigh, up my inner thigh and to my core making me gasp and jerk. He smirked.

"That" he said as he ran the hand down my core making my eyes close and moan and up my stomach towards my breasts and the tip of a nipple jutting against the fabric.

"..and this" he said.

I opened my eyes to see him smirk as he watched me.

"and I can help" he said devilishly. I didn't say anything, I couldn't trust my voice so licking my lips I nodded. He smiled his hands going to the top of my shoulders and slipping the straps of my dress down and I slipped out of it to slide out but he sopped leaving it hanging just letting it show my shoulders.

He dipped his hand into the glass taking a ice out an I watched wearily as he brought it up to my collar bone and gasped as the cold object touched me. A droplet of water slipped through the gap down between my breast making me moan.

I leaned back archig my chest as he grabbed another ice cube and moved to my breasts running the ice cube over my dress making it wet an my nipples harder as the cloth stuck to me slowly become see through.

He bent down taking one nipple into his mouth making me gasp as he bit it through the fabric.

"Oh shit" I moaned as I felt my core start to get wet.

I felt him smile and wrap his hands around my waist as he pulled me down to lie on the furry rug.

"Take it off" he said.

I unzipped the dress and he helped pulling it off me, groaning as he saw my naked body underneath.

I was proud of leaving my underwear outside. The reaction was perfect. He grabbed an ice cube and I gasped as he positioned himself between my legs.

Instead of trailing it down my skin he went straight to my core placing it against my already swollen bud making my groan in pain. He smiled leaning down. The rough fur under me and the movement of the ice on my bud was too much as I squeezed. My eye shut not stopping the moans that seemed to come out of me endlessly.

"Spread" he said pushing my legs wider.

I opened them and watched as he took the glass,pouring the water on the too of my core and I gasped thrashing my hips and he grabbed them holding me down protested by my moans.

The cold water was extremely painfully pleasing against me. He leant down licking a drop of water off my bud and I started panting. He looked up his eyes twinkling mischievously as he poked his tongue out his pink tongue tracing my lips and I gasped biting my lips my eyes closing.

His hands tightened on my waist as his tongue slipped between my delicate moist folds as they licked up the juices. I felt his hands go down and open them as his tongue traced my bud making my hips jerk. His tongue fondled my bud applying the right amount of pressure as he suckled it making me moan loud and clutch his hair.

The pain and pleasure was driving me insane as my womb clutched with needed. I could feel it building up in me as he spread mu legs wide than I thought and his whole head fitting between my legs. I felt his mouth enclose around me too sensitive bud sucking on it and I screamed as my thighs tightened around his head and mu body arching of the ground as he sucked making my body shatter releasing the honey.

He gently lifted up sucking my nectar as the juice came out, not missing it as it trailed down my thighs in its sticky matter. He licked up my lips again and I shuddered as he looked up.

"Oh the night has just begun" he said bending down and blowing onto my lips making my moan and spread my legs once more. Leaning up on my elbows I watched as he winked at me wickedly and letting his tongue stroke our brushing my core again.

I sighed moaning placing my feet on the ground flat so he had more access. I had no idea how I was getting wetter more and more and how many orgasms one could handle in one night but I could feel my body churning for more.

He grasped my thighs pulling my closer his tip of the tongue penetrating my core. He raised up placing kisses around my core and up to my stomach and rose higher as he greeted my breasts again groaning as he suckled on them. I could feel his erection against my core as he came higher and moaned.

Fuck. He felt big.

I wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him as I kissed his body sprawled on top of mine as I placed my hands on his shoulders slipping the jacket out. Our bodies moved in synchronisation even before we were both naked, just imaging what we could do when our skins were touching made my womb clench with need.

"I need you, now," I whispered as my fingers fumbled with his buttons.

He groaned his lips grazing my neck as he bite down on my skin softly. His fingers joined mine removing the buttone much quicker and slipped it off. I looked up at his body, how could someone be made so perfectly? His skin shone in the dark lights of the room reflecting on the contours and muscles on his chest and abdomen. I groaned wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him back as he continued to place feather lights kisses all over me.

I tightened my legs even more feeling his member dig into my core painfully.

"Now," I gasped writhing on the ground.

His teeth scraped the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder as I felt his hands tingle down my body to his jeans as he worked on removing them swiftly. I unwarpped my legs to let him pull them off and placed a hand on his chest pushing his down to lay on his back before he could work on his brief. He looked at me confused and I seductively licked my lip straddling him.

I bent down letting my hair cascace all over him as I let my tongue out tracing his lips. I felt him jerk beneath me and smiled as his fingers dug into my hips, in a painfully nice way. I moved down traving every contour in his muscles till I reached a dusty nipple.

Looking up into his eyes i took one into my mouth and he sighed closing his eyes. I moved my lower body against him and he groaned jerking again. I smiled moving down licking y way down his abs to his breifs. I heard him suck in a breathe as he watched me.

Letting my tongue trace over his bulge, I applied pressure in an area sucking on the material letting my teeth grate over it. He moaned painfully his hands knotting into my wild hair.

I let my teeth gently scrape over the material as i worked on sucking it and his hips moved.

"Fuck you're killing me," he moaned. My core clenched with need and I moaned as I placed my hands on his chest running them down as I licked his length and gripped his breifs with my teeth pulling them down slowly.

His stormy eyes turned even darker with desire and I pulled them off crawling onto him. I licked my lip hovering over him and let my tongue tough his head and he jerked. Quickly I climbed up capturing his mouth in a kiss and he groaned.

"Tease" he whispered grasping my hips and spinning us over making me gasp.

The rug was cold against my hot and bothered body and I moaned as I felt his tip touch my core. It entered a bit before retreating and I moaned as I felt my own liquid dripping down my thighs. His fingesr touched my bud and I closed my eyes as it collected the juices rubbing it over my legs.

"Please," I whimpered. I felt his warm breathe over my face before his lips captured me in a kiss where they fought for dominance at the same time he entered me.

I gasped my legs trying to squeeze shut and his hands pulled them out further. I gasped arching off the floor as he entered me, further and further till his whole length was in and then pulled back out. I whimpered as i felt only his head and he smirked instead of pulling out like I thought he was he pounded back into me reaching the very inside and I let out a scream of pleasure.

His hands held my waist tightly as he thrust into me his head sucking on one of my hard nipples making me wriggle on the floor. He twisted my body on an angle, going even further, his length rubbing my clit making me wriggle on the floor. I could feel his body tensing as his finger rubbed my slit at the same time and I moaned.

"More," I said as he moved faster at the same time rubbing my bud. My eyes shut as my body began to tremble and he sucked on my lower lip letting his tongue meet mine. With one last hard thrust his body pounded into mine shattering me as he came himself and collapsed on top of me.

His fingers brushed my swollen and too tender clit as he ended with a soft kiss sucking on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for reading the story. It means a lot that you take time out of your day to read my story. However, It would be nice if you guys took time to review the chapter. It gets a little discouraging when I see so many views but no reviews. It would mean so much more if you guys took time to let me know how you feel about this story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned sitting up shielding my eyes from the harsh light. Memories from last night came flooding back and my cheeks flushed and I rubbed my hands over my face.

What was I thinking? Apparently, I didn't just sleep with him, in a bar...

As soon as I realised what had happened, I pushed him off and out of me and ran out with just my coat over my naked body and hailed a cab.

And now I was feeling the after effects.

I headed to the bathroom feeling a tingling down under. It didn't help I was starting a new summer job today and I had to rock up even when I didn't get any sleep.

All I kept seeing were his lust filled eyes and felt his hands caress my naked flesh, touching and licking every inch taking me to pleasure over and over

again.

I moaned just imagining his hands over me again. His finger tips pinching my rock hard tips while his tongue showed me a feeling I had never felt before.

The hot water turned cold and I stood there still bothered. God, i thought as my body wanted more. I had never been this...horny to be truthful

I slowly let my hand travel down, past the curve of my hips to the aching spot. I gasped as I touched my folds my eyes widening, I felt my whole body churn for him again. I let a finger rub my clit my body preparing for pleasure when I mentally snacked myself.

Oh god stop it.

Disgusted, I turned the shower off hopping out and grabbing the towel. Great, now I was hot and bothered. Perfect way to start the day.I pulled on the tight office skirt and the light green satin shirt. It didn't help that the shirt was soft against my skin making me aroused even further.

I turned and looked in the mirror. My tan skin was flustered, I hated how I had a blush, I had tan skin from all the beaches and horrible weather and yet I had a faint blush. My eye were dilated and my hair was a mess. I quickly tied it in a bun and ran out to the bedroom. Slipping on my heels I grabbed my bag and jacket. Late on my first day is not a good impression. Ignoring my body'a wantonly feel, I ran out of my apartment past my angry neighbor and ran outside.

"Taxi!"

I arrived half an hour later, late. I waited impatiently outside his door licking my lips. oh god don't get me fired on my first day. The door opened and the receiptionist came out

"He will see you now!"

I nodded, counted to ten, and walked in. He looked up as I walked in and he gave me a smile and I froze. He was attractive. Damn. With shiny green eyes, blonde hair and a muscular body you could tell he was everyone's crush in high school. He looks like he just graduated out of Uni like me.

"Sorry I'm late sir," I said. He laughed waving a hand.

"Don't apologize! Traffic, peak time. I understand."

I smiled nodding, god he wasn't like the asshole I thought, I mean every good looking guy is one. Or so I had thought in high school.

"First things first. I know this wasn't part of the job description but there's a meeting and Annabel's called in sick. Do you think you could run down and grab 6 regular latte coffees?"

I blinked, "Yea sure," I said. What else was I meant to say. He handed me a note and I rushed out. Where was I meant to get these from?

There was a coffee shop across the road and I walked in stopping. Shit! The line was massive!

"Screw this," I whispered quietly. There has to be another shop.

Walking back out I walked down the street till I saw another shop that was empty. I walked in ordering the coffees and paying. Hopefully these tasted good enough. My job was relying on this.

"Thank you," I said grabbing the coffees that were placed in a cardboard holder which made it much easier to carry.

I rushed back taking the alley road beside the building, it was much quicker. The office building had two wings, the east and a west. Our company owned the west side and who knew who was in the east. But this had slipped my mind. So when I kicked the door open, since my hands were full, I kicked empty air as the door was being pulled open and I stumbled forward losing balance my body colliding into a large masculine coffees spilled over and down my top making me swear, a hot latte was not what you wanted down there, it burned.

"I am so fired," I snapped looking up to apologize when the hand around me tightened and I gasped my whole body heating up as I met a pair of blue eyes.

"Hello stranger,"

"You're fucking me," I snapped.

His eyebrows knotted in confusion and I wriggled out of his grip pushing away only to hit a door behind me. He smirking taking a step forward his eyes amused.

"If you order me to I-"

"Shut up!" I snapped my face flushing. It didn't help that he smelled good and the traitor body of mine was yearning for his touch. His eyes strolled down my body and I followed his gaze to my top where there was a large coffee stain. The coffee had made my light satin top mould to my black bra underneath exposing more than needed. I looked back up seeing his hungry eyes on me and swallowed, oh god. He was wearing a crisp white shirt that was perfectly tucked into his suit pants and wore the too two buttons undone with a loose navy tie.

"You left, again"

"Huh?"

He took a step closer and I leaned against the door keeping the tray of what was left of the coffee between us. His left hand came beside the door behind me while his right traced my jaw line

making me shiver. His face leaned down and my eyes shut automatically my back arching towards him. Traitorous body.

"Yesterday, you left... again" he whispered his lips sucking on my jaw making their way down. They latched onto my neck sucking and I gasped my hands wobbling.

"I was eh..busy?" I said making it sound more like a question. His finger brushes my top where it was stained and I gasped my lips parting.

"Are you busy now?" he asked his fingers unbuttoning my blouse. The first button popped open and he pulled away his eyes looking at the skin showed and groaned. His tongue strokes across my collar bones making my body arch towards him as he went lower.

Oh fuck.

"Yes," I breathed out to his question.

"Good," he said. I frowned not understanding and opened my mouth but the words caught in my throat as he undid another button. I moaned as his finger traced the soft skin on my breast, going lower to slip a finger under the lace.

The next two buttons came off undoing my shirt and he placed his hand on my stomach, caressing it as his lips moved down to take one hard throbbing nipple into his hot mouth.

I moaned out loud as his teeth nipped at it. The air felt too hot and it didn't help that I was still bothered from this morning. His teeth tugged, pulling the bra down under making it push up. He groaned taking it wholly into his mouth sucking on it and my legs squeezed together. He noticed as his fingers stroked up my thigh bunching up the material tucking it in the top of the skirt, like a thick belt. His fingers brushed the top of my panties and I felt warmth flood down there. Damn it what made me wear a black bra and orange underwear.

He broke away looking down smirking "That's hot,"

Before I could protest, and before my brain could register what we were doing or where his lips attacked mine in a new frenzy. I moaned as his tongue battled with mine for dominance. His fingers slipped in and I gasped feeling the new intruder. His palm cupped me, covering me as my juices wet him. He groaned slapping my pussy softly so the wet liquid spread.

My legs parted as he ran his fingers up and down. Ah fuck. I grasped his shoulders dropping the coffee tray, surprised it even stayed for this long and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Look at me,"

I opened my eyes meeting his ones. I felt a finger slickly open my fold and I moaned my breathe coming out in a pant. My knees buckled and I leaned into his hard frame. The finger entered me slowly causing a long pained moan as I leaned back. His eyes held mine, glinting mischievously, as he added another finger. I tried closing my thighs but he pulled them apart with his other hand, making the skin separate as far as it could while standing. The cold air stuck to my hot skin making sensations as he moved his fingers. I never realized how deep he could go just with those long manly fingers.

My hips bucked and he smiled letting his thumb stroke my clit. After last night, it was sensitive, the smallest touch making me scream.

"You're so wet," he whispered sucking on my ear. His voice causing my body to clench. He sucked on my neck as he moved faster adding the last finger in, making me take more than I could. My body shook as his thumb pushed against my clit as he moved it in me one more time making me cry out as I came.

My juices creaming down my thighs as I leaned into him my body drained. I looked down past my naked legs to the coffee and swore.

"I'll get you some more," he opened the door stepping out and I leaned against the wall.

* * *

**Thankyou to everyone who is following this story and favorited it. Your support is what keeps me going. Please REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

What the fuck have I done? I quickly buttoned myself up and pulled my skirt down using the napkins from the coffee to clean up down under. My panties were too wet to wear and I took them off disposing them and the coffee in the bin.I can't believe I did that, what if someone saw us. Oh god I could get fired. I groaned banging my head when the door opened and he came back in with six new coffees.

"What time do you finish?"

"Four," I said somehow managing to find my voice.

He leaned forward his lips brushing my jaw as he pushed the coffee holders into my hand.

"I'll meet you down here," he said. His fingers dipped under my skirt and stroked me making me gasp.

He smirked, Letting his finger bathe in my juices flicking me making me aroused all over again.

"Guess we'll have to meet," and with one last thrust of his finger in me he turned and left.

I leaned against the door, his finger leaving a long empty gap underneath that I needed to be filled. Cursing under my breathe, I ran up the stairs running to my table. I placed my coat on quickly and smoothed my hair down walking towards the meeting room.

"The line was massive," I said as my boss opened it. I could briefly make out other people around the table.

"That's alright. I've left work for you on your table. Instructions, are there as well,"

He said completely oblivious to the fact I had a mind blowing orgasm under the office.

I nodded quickly making my way to the bathroom. I undid my coat and strangled a scream.

"That Bastard!" I snapped staying at the biggest hockey on my neck and disappearing down into my breasts.

* * *

"You bastard!"

I stormed down the stairs. Not only had he left a line of hickeys, he had pocketed my keys so now I had no other options but to meet him at the stairs after work ended.

"So I get told," he smirked as I walked up to him and held my hand out.

"Is it because of these," he asked his finger tracing the marks around my neck making me shiver. He leaned forward.

"Or because I have your keys," he whispered against my ear.

My stomach clenched with need, the anticipation of him finishing what he started. He pulled back and I opened my eyes seeing him smirk.

"Give them to me," I snapped trying to reach for them. He held them up only making me jump for them and his eyes focused on my chest. I stopped jumping and tied my jacket tighter. Pervert.

"Come to dinner and I'll return them," he said.

"No!"

Like hell I was going to dinner with him. I didn't even know his name or how he was in this building either!

"Oh you want to," he said his eyes running over me making my body heat us.

His eyes focused on my skirt as I watched him lick his tongue across his lips making my juices sweep into action. Shit,the amount of control he had on my body was ridiculous. He opened the door as my breathing picked up and nodded.

"Ladies first,"

Against my better judgment and my need for him I stepped out. Fine one dinner. He led me to his car, just as impressive as him and opened the door like a gentleman. But oh I knew he was far from a gentleman. A gentleman wouldn't play with my body like he did.

I buckled up as he got in and winked as he started the car. My heart skipped a beat. It just added fuel to my body as I pressed my thighs together.

He noticed.

I licked my lips focusing on the scenery and not the way his hands held the steering or the way his fingers change the gear, each time running down the side of my thigh as he changed gears. I had to control from moaning each time.

"We're here " he said and I couldn't have gotten out the car faster.

"I thought we were going to dinner," I said as I realised this was probably his house. He joined me on my side taking my small hand in his and leading me up.

"Oh I am," he said winking again as he pulled me up the stairs. The house was remarkable and I realized how loaded this guy must be. He lead me to a room that was lit up with candles and a small table with a trolley filled with food next to it.

He must have known I was going to say yes. Who was I kidding, he had my keys. One kiss and I was a goner. There were no chairs however and I frowned looking at him.

"What. We're sitting in the style ,old school?" I joked.

"No,"

"Then?"

He stepped in front of me lowering his lips to mine. I stifled a moan as his tongue traced my lips and I clenched with need under. Oh hell with dinner. My arms wrapped around his neck immediately as I pulled back panting. I opened my eyes and his stare was piercing.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"No," I said honesty. Apart from knowing he did crazy thing tiny body, I knew nothing else.

He smirked and I felt something on my arm. I looked down to see handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicking as he took a step forward and I stepped back. This continued till I felt my knees hit a bed and fell onto it.

Before I could sit he crawled up tying my hands to the post. I tugged at them feeling them dig into my wrists.

"Pleasuring you," he whispers his lips trailing kisses down my neck making me moan. I felt him smile as his fingers worked down my shirt exposing my bra. He groaned leaning down and sucking the material, the rough fabric digging into my skin against my sensitive nipples that ha hardened. He tore my shirt off seeing as my hands were handcuffed and ran a finger across his hickeys.

My body arched begging for another touch but he smiled shaking his head as he crawled down. The zip of the skirt came off and I felt cold air against my panties and I moaned. Oh god I needed him now. I looked down as he ran his palms over my stomach down my thighs and was that rope?

"Relax,"

How could I relax when he was just making me more aroused? He tied my legs to opposite bed posts, stretching them leaving a perfect view of my panties for him. I bit my lip as he trailed his fingers up my thighs. I felt something some around my eyes and opened them only to find them being blindfolded.

"This heightens your senses," he whispered making me jerk. Where was henow? I felt so insecure being blinded.

I felt all warmth and his presence disappear. He wasn't just going to leave me here was he? I felt something on my stomach, something warm as more things got placed.

"What is that?" I asked

"Dinner,"

I felt his lips on mine and I kissed him passionately desperately wanting to wrap my arms around him. I opened my mouth to find his lips transferring a piece of chicken.

"Eat," he commanded and I obeyed. He repeated that, picking the pieces off my stomach and into my mouth. The last was a cherry tomato, biting into it the juices slid down my throat and I moaned as he sucked it up. I felt his tongue lick the last of the tomato juice, right on top of my breast and his mouth worked wonders.

His hands removed my bra and his lips suckled on my nipples. He bit and teased and poked them till I writhing on the bed, the handcuffs making it impossible for me to escape. I panted as he worked on the other breasts his fingers tracing my stomach and contours. Something cold was poured onto my thighs and panties.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Dessert,"

I felt his tongue up my thighs as he kicked it off, in small circular motions as he pressed hard. He sucked onto my panties that were absolutely soaked. Each time he sucked the fabric rubbed against my nub only heightening my sense. My juices were flowing out again an I groaned trying to move against him.

He slipped his finger under my panties pulling them off and I felt them come to my ankles and tears off. I whimpered hearing the noise realizing I was bare in front of him. Every part of me exposed. My body jerked as I felt something soft, likes feather, touch my folds. I breathed out as I felt it push against me. My legs were spread as wide as the bed posts which meant the folds were separated as I felt it trail across each one.

I whimpered feeling it disappear only to be replaced by his finger. His finger traced it, letting the juices rub against me as my bottom half lifted off the bed. I screamed out as his hungry mouth latched onto me. I thrashed on the bed as his hands held me down sucking on my clit.

Oh god.

His tongue was merciless as he gauged into me, licking all the juices up only to be replaced by more. His finger joined his tongue stretching me as he invaded my most private areas. His thumb pushed against my clit as his tongue was trust into me stretching my walls.

All I could hear were my moans and screaming as he pushes deeper my legs stretching painfully as he bit down on fold making my whole body shudder and come. The slurping noises turned me on as he licked it all up again, the tiny stubble on his jaw rubbing against my sensitive skin.

I cried as the orgasm ended and felt his mouth disappear.

"It's not over yet," he said an I felt something hot invade my entrance.

Was that a candle?

* * *

**A candle!? Lol, I know. It's pretty weird. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

_SN:_** WOW! I am so grateful for the people that reviewed. I had like 4 reviews for the last chapter. I know it doesn't sound like a lot but the fact that you guys took time out to review is what makes my heart swell. Thankyou so much and keep 'em coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

I moaned as it invaded my most private parts.

"Fuck if that's a candle I'm going to fucking kill you!" I heard a deep chuckle

"I blew out the flame," he said, his lips touching my inner thighs making me sigh in pleasure, he was right I couldn't feel any flame or wax dripping, thank god for that.

"And you're in no position to make any threats are you," I yelped as I felt his hand on my breast tweaking and pinching my thumb. Shit. I didn't understand how he made my body heat up in seconds, again and again  
like I was some wanton. But that was probably what I looked like, my legs spread wide exposing my most intimate area for him.

God, what the hell was I doing, here I was tied up, blindfolded, getting aroused by a man whose last name I didn't even know! Damn it, I knew nothing about him and here I was in his bed and oh...

My thoughts were swept out as he rotated the candle in me, the rigid structure turning inside my walls making me hiss. Who knew something so rough could bring out the highest pleasure.

I jumped as I felt his mouth on my breasts as he turned the candle in me, my moans once again filling the room. Please tell me no one was outside. I was loud enough that his neighbor would hear me!

I was never a screamer but shit this guy made me scream. His tongue played with my hard nipples that were like rocks, his mouth taking as much of my breast into his mouth as he could while his other hand caressed  
the skin between my thighs, placing small circles. I arched my back, I needed more, I wanted more, foreplay wasn't enough.

"Please...," I whispered so softly I didn't know if he heard me or not.

"Please, what." I felt his kisses go lower, his tongue around my navel and inch further down where the candle was bringing me to the edge. He started rotating it and pushing it in and out, his thumb brushing my clit with every thrust making me shake.

The handcuffs dug into my skin as I thrashed around, the ropes around my ankles burning me but the pain was only turning me on more. I screamed as his tongue sucked my clit as the candle went faster and harder  
bringing me to another climax.

I shuddered groaning, I couldn't take anymore. I was throbbing under there but when the candle was pulled out and replaced by his tongue my toes curled. Oh fuck.

I heard the sound of his zipper and pants falling down and my body called for him, called for him to touch me, to fuck me. I always thought if you were soft and sweet it was arousing but I wanted him to pound me like no one has ever pounded me. I wanted him to shake the bed and -

I moaned my back arching as I felt the tip at my entrance, teasing me as he went in and out, in and out.

"Fuck," I swore as it an extra inch went in and then back out. Oh shit, fuck him.

"Please," I said as I felt my juices slide down my thighs, I needed him now! I felt a feather on my breasts, down and before I knew it he plunged into me, making me give a strangled scream.

I wanted to wrap my hands around him and thrust back into him but I was handcuffed. My nails clawed into my own skin as I felt his body slam into mine, rocking me higher and higher with every thrust.

I felt his hands grip my waist holding me as I felt him enter me even deeper,was that even panting was loud and all I could hear was the blood in my veins as he slammed into me, every inch of me hitting the very end.

My moans matched his grunting as I felt him come inside me, only taking my orgasm even higher as I came with him. I felt the weight of his body on top of mine as he stayed inside me, my walls still not use to how big he was. I felt his lips on my mouth and I greedily kissed him back as I felt the blindfold slip off.

My eyes fluttered open getting used to to the lighting and I met his eyes. With one simple flick the handcuffs came off and my jaw dropped.

"It's an illusion," he said uncuffing me and I looked at my arms wincing at how red they were. He crept down my body, kissing his way down till my legs and untied the ropes.

He placed two hands on my legs holding me as he rubbed my body and came back up making me moan. Are you kidding me, two rounds and I still wanted more? His lips were on mine before I knew it and I knew I had to get away.

Whatever this man was doing was playing with my body. God i don't even know who he was. It was like cold water on my aroused body as I pushed his chest, he was too strong but he stopped meeting my gaze.

"What's wrong?

"What do you mean what's wrong. You just fucked me, again, fuck you put a candle inside of me!" I snarled trying to wrestle him off which was a bad idea how close we were, my rock hard nipples brushed against his chest and I  
clenched my thighs together. Get yourself together body!

"And?"

"What and, I don't even know you," I snapped. I felt his hand go down my contour and winced as it paused on my thigh, oh shit go higher so close.

"Do you want to ...know me?

Do I want to know you?

Well no shit I want to know you! I want to know every part of your body like you know mine. I want to know what makes you tick and what makes you groan. Oh shit. But unlike my body, my brain finally started working as I stared at his blue eyes.

"No,"

"No?"

"No," I said sterner, proud my voice was acting with me. I sat up relishing his hold on me making me feel cold immediately. Oh god how did I let this happen? I made a complete stranger my fuck buddy, wait were we even that? I didn't even know his full name!

I looked down at the ripped shirt, You have got to be kidding me.

"You tore my clothes!" I snarled at him looking down. Great, there was only so much business wear a person owned. At least I had a skirt. I bent down picking it up and zipped it up. This was so awkward. I grabbed his jacket from the chair and shrugged it on. I was taking this, since he tore all my clothes.

"Where are you going?"

He was sitting on the bed all royal like, like he owned the place.

Who was I kidding he probably did.

"Home," I snapped slipping my stupid shoes on.

"Oh?"

He asked smirking. I felt like slapping his smirk off and then letting him take his way with me, oh how much I wanted to join him back on the bed and let my body and his hunger take over all sanity that was left in me. Had I no shame?

"Yes," I said holding my hand out.

"What?"

"Keys,"

"It's a a long way if you're going to walk,"

"I don't care give them to me,"

"It's in the pocket,"

I slipped my hands and closed my mouth, sure enough the keys were in the pocket. Turning around I walked back towards the door or tried to find my way. I looked over my shoulder to see him walking after me and walked faster.

Finally I found the door and threw it open my eyes widening at the scene before me. How long was I here? The sky was pitch black, not even sigh of the stars of the moon with the heavy grey clouds that were barely visible.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" I heard the amusement in his deep voice and clenched my fist.

Did I look like I want to stay the freaking night? Never mind I probably did. I turned around narrowing my eyes.

"No," I snapped.

He leaned against the door, raising one perfect eyebrow and I just saw how handsome he looked. His eyes were as dark as the clouds as he watched me, his pupils jumping with amusement.

His height towered over my small frame making me even more intimidated. He had sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw and my body just shivered knowing what they did to me. Oh god get a hold of yourself.

"Well bye,"

I turned around stumbling nearly at the step and walked down. I looked over my shoulder to see him still staring at me with an amused look. What the hell was he smi- oh.

The heavens above me cracked and in seconds rain was falling down and I cursed under my breathe. Are they trying to kill me? I'd either walk miles aimlessly till I went back to the city or a taxi, or I would die being in his hungry gaze any longer.

"I don't stay at people's houses without knowing anything about them. I don't even know your last name. I don't know what you take me for but I-"

"Bolton"

"What?" I said stopping my rage.

"Bolton, that's my last name," he said smirking. I gritted my teeth. Just cause I knew his full name doesn't mean I was crawling back, though I felt like doing exact that as the rain just got heavier.

"Go screw yourself," I snapped turning around.

The loud thunder cracked above me but I kept walking till I walked out of his gate when logic hit me.

I should have just stolen his car. Well fuck.

* * *

**I was a little nervous when writing this chapter because I wasn't sure how you guys would react to it. As always thanks to the reviewers, alerters, and readers. You guys are what motivates me behind the story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked. :)- Chameleon_Amor**


End file.
